As part of the semiconductor device manufacturing process, it is often necessary to support, for instance, a semiconductor substrate that acts as a substrate for the various device layers built-up in the device. Often used is a device called a chuck. Mechanical chucks typically include some type of mechanical pin to hold the substrate. The problem with this type of arrangement is that it can tend to damage the edges of the substrate. This problem is magnified when thin substrates are used in the process. Therefore, it may be desirable to improve the ability to support thin substrates during the manufacturing process. This is especially important for larger substrates, up to, for instance, 300 mm in size.